Embodiments described herein relate generally to managing a universal list system and more particularly to methods and apparatus for managing a universal list based on different types of multimedia advertising campaigns.
Individuals often place items for which they intend to purchase on a hand-written shopping list. While shopping, such a hand-written shopping list can remind an individual of items they intend to purchase. For example, an individual can make a list containing items used to perform a user-performed process (e.g., a recipe, a home improvement project, an activity, etc.). Such a list can then be used to remind the user to purchase such items to perform the user-performed process.
Such hand-written shopping lists, however, can be easily lost and can only be updated by a user in physical possession of the list. For example, a user might be unable to add an item to the shopping list when they initially realize they should purchase the item because they do not physically posses the list. Further, the user might forget to add the item to the shopping list at a later time when they come into physical possession of the list. Additionally, each item associated with a user-performed process typically is manually added to a hand-written list via a single mode (i.e., using pen and paper).
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus for updating a universal list via multiple communication modes. Additionally, a need exists for methods and apparatus for easily adding items associated with a user-performed process to a universal list.